After all it was His Birthday
by Sugarcube18
Summary: She wanted to give him something special and he had no idea what was coming. This time it was a good surprise. Dasey


Derek had worried for nothing. He had gotten his birthday party after all. It had actually been cool, which was a surprise since Casey planned it. Casey. Casey had remembered his birthday. She had wanted it to be special, and it was. She was always like that. Making sure everyone had there happy ending.

Absorbed in his own thoughts as he laid on his bed he didn't hear Casey come in.

"Hey," She said quietly as she closed the door. That was new. She had never done that before. Something was strange with that. Never close the door it was like an unspeakable code. Only he shut the door. Not even Marty shut the door before.

His dad had closed the door a few times, but that was usually when he was in trouble. Casey didn't look mad. If anything she looked thoughtful.

"What's up Case?" He asked her as she took a seat on the side of his bed. He moved to sit next to her.

"Did you like the party?" She asked timidly. He blinked a couple times. She was acting really off.

"Yeah… is something wrong Casey?" He asked concerned. She gave him a small smile.

'No, not really. I was just trying to decide when the best time to give you my present was." She told him.

"I thought the party was your present." He asked confused.

"No, it's your sixteenth birthday Derek. You deserve more than that."

"What could you possibly give me? I've already got a car, and a great party, oh, and Marty's homemade card." He said raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Come on Derek, I'm sure that there's something more that you want. Tonight you can have anything." She said to him and he sighed.

"Case, there are things that I want that I can't ask for." He said to her and she smiled.

"What do you want Derek? World peace?" She taunted him and he smiled too.

"No, I want other things." He told her honestly.

"Like what?" She prompted him.

"Like… well you don't need to know, but it'd kinda be like asking for world peace. Impossible and morally wrong." He answered.

"How is asking for world peace morally wrong?" She asked.

"Well, asking for it would be wrong because you didn't work for it." He answered and she contemplated it.

"I suppose it would be sorta wrong." She whispered. Then she turned to him. "But you wouldn't be asking for world peace, would you?"

"No, nothing like that." He answered quietly.

"Well, I think sooner is better than later." She said as if convincing herself and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is?" He asked. She smiled a small knowing smile.

"For giving you your present." She answered happily. "Now closed your eyes and DON'T peek." She ordered him and he reluctantly gave in to her request.

For a moment there was nothing. The room was silent and still and then he felt it. A moist, firm pressure being applied to his lips. He recognized the smell that was consuming him for Casey's as he felt her move to straddle his waist. Her lips on his. He had wanted this for so long and yet he almost couldn't believe it. _Dear lord _did he want to though. So he started kissing back.

Passion. Pure blinding passion seared him alive as her tongue begged his mouth to open. She wanted to play. Who was he to refuse her? Who was he to refuse himself? After all it was his birthday. When she finally pulled away she rested her forehead on his.

"Did you like it?" She breathed into his ear. He smirked.

"I don't know. You might have to do it again for me to be able to tell you." He answered slyly.

"What ever you want Birthday Boy." She whispered against his lips before granting his wish. She tasted perfect and he had always known she would. She was pure. Good and untainted. Those words explained Casey the most. She was the light and he was the dark.

They were not black and white. No they were more like and off-white and grey. They did complete each other though. They longed for each other too. It was evident in the way they kissed. Hard and passionate, wanting and needy, they made each other whole.

He was almost completely sure it was the best birthday present he had ever been given.

"Derek," She whispered hotly into his ear. No, actually he was totally sure that this was the best birthday present he had ever had… definitely.

"Casey," He answered just as hotly as she pushed him back onto the bed.

**I hope you guys like it! It just came to me and I thought I should get it down. Read and review. Don't forget to check out my other stories too.**_**Sugarcube18 ;)**_


End file.
